inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 1: Program SEED, Start Off
Inside a dark room where no light can be see, there is a men sitting there with his fingers cross and elbows on the table, seems like he is waiting for something, it's been over one hour so far, and the men is still waiting. Suddenly, the floor is light up with purple light, eleven white stone boards appeared in this room. "You guys are late by half and hour ten minute and five second." Said the men, he pushes his square-glasses and look at the eleven stone board that is around him. "Don't be like this, you know..besides, we have set up and get prepared for this." Said The first stone board, a mature, mid-age men's voice answering the men. "But, are you sure about this?" Said the second stone board, this time with a female's voice coming out. "You know this plan has a great risk and it can change everything, you know this better than anybody else, is this really the best?" "Your point? if this is your point then you truly are just a numpty." the men looks at the second stone board with a pair cold, dead eyes, nothing can be feel with in those eyes. "What did you call me?" The second stone board rises it's voice, it seems to be triggered by the men. "Like I said, you are an numpty, if you are afraid of change you cannot evolve, simple as that, if your mind set is like this, I suggest you drop out." "You---" As the second stone board's voice rise up again, a old voice join their conversation. "Cut it" Said the 6th stone board, the room is now completely silence. " we are not here for such conversations, am I correct." The 6th stone board turns towards the men. "Yes, my apologies." The men stand up from the chair, he grab the white coat that is on his chair and put it on and grab the blue necktie that is on the table it on wears it. "Now...my comrades, I am glad that you can join this plan of my...I would like to call it." "------Project SEED" --------------------------------------- "So if you sub in this equations and put it in equation number two..." I look at my math teacher and homeroom teacher,Mr. Morikawa, that is in front of the black board, writing down math equations and teaching us about math, to others it may be just a math lesson, but to me, is just a mid-year teacher's boring lesson starts yet again. I decide to look outside the window instead of listing to Mr. Morikawa's blabbing on like usual. "Ughhhhh----Otonashi Sakaha!" Mr. Morikawa frustrates and shouts out my name, he points to the new question that is written down on the board. "Dear god, he is getting picked on again..." "well, he is always like this..." "Well he really do deserve it...nobody is able to slack off during Mr Morikawa's class." I can hear my classmates are having their conversation. "X= -2 or x= 5" I look at the question and answered it. "Correct...sigh, still couldn't get you huh, alright let's move on." Mr Morikawa sighed and scratch his head,moved on to the next question, I silently sit down without saying any unnecessary words, is not long until school ends, I leave the class and walk out of the school door. "....." I take off my bag and put it on the ground, undo the zipper on the outside area of the bag, and take out a soccer ball. "...Today's training begins." I said to myself, and put the ball down on the ground, grab hold of the bag and starts to dribble on the road. "You sure he is capable of this? he is just..." At the principle's office Mr Morikawa looks at the file in his hand talking to the principle, in the file it's Otonashi's past data and records. "Why not, after all, those men's said that he have the potential." Said the principle. "But he is just a kid, he is not even in the soccer club and you want him to enter this sir? to me this is jumping the gun." "I understand, but we have no power to affect their decisions." Said the principles, turn back towards the windows, looking at Otonashi who is dribbling the ball as he is on his way home. '....But do not worry, we will know if he does have the ability soon." The principle turns towards Morikawa with a smile on his face. It's been about fifteen minute since I left school with me jogging around with my ball on my usual way home, but yet I feel something strange, I run past the part and decide to rise up my speed a bit. ".....What." another fifteen minute as pass, I turn my head towards the right, I see the park that I run past before. "...What is this." I stopped running and picked up the ball, look around to see if there's anybody nearby, as I turn around towards the bushes suddenly a soccer ball coming at my way with amazing speed, I can hear the ball tearing through the air. "Tchi---" I raise up my left foot and use all my strength and kicked it away. "Not bad for a rookie." four man in a black suit come out, the leading one is the man with black long hair and black sun glasses, clapping. "...What do you want..you've done this?" I step back one step, look at the man with long black hair. "That is correct, Otonashi Sakaha." "You know me?" I look at him with my blue eyes. "Those emotionless and cold eyes...you really just a 16 year old? but no matter...as you expected we are the one who put this up." He walk towards me along with his men, I take a few more step back. " ..... what do you want." "We challenge you to a soccer battle, an 4 on 1 game, if you manage to score a point with in the limit amount of time, we will let you go, if you didn't, we will take you away." "Do you accept, or not" -------------------------------------- Hi, is Shido_Itsuka and I am sorry for me taking so long to actually get enough time to get myself on to this fanfic and start it, I hope you guys enjoy this and let's hope that we have a wonderful ride reading this fic, cyao. BY : Shido Itsuka Category:Fanfictions